<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Souls Of The Lost by hanshou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242119">The Souls Of The Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshou/pseuds/hanshou'>hanshou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshou/pseuds/hanshou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙨𝙝, 𝙮𝙚𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙨. 𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨? 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Souls Of The Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1: Killua, you're okay?!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙖𝙨𝙝, 𝙮𝙚𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙗𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙨. 𝙃𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙖𝙨 𝙞𝙩 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨? 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙩 𝙨𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙪𝙥𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>TW: Mentions of eyeless people and a disheveled Ging-</b>
</p><p class="">Gon POV</p><p class="">'Wow...that really happened, it wasn't a dream.' I thought to myself.</p><p>It's been 4 years since the chimera ants and me and Killua's separation. I really miss him...Hopefully we'll be able to meet up. If he doesn't get lost in all this chaos. Now that brings me back here to the present. We're in an apocalypse, no, like seriously. There's ash everywhere yet there's no fire. The hunter association is trying to make sure their top tier hunters are safe, me and killua among the bunch. I'm currently in its lobby. I had taken a nap and woke up, only to look out the window and see ash. I started tearing up thinking about what had happened on the way here...</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>
  <em>"Ging! Come on we gotta go!" Gon yelled to his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't you see I'm stuck kid?!" Ging tried to pull himself out, only to sink even further down into the ash pile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I'm gonna go get help!" He said while looking around to see if anyone was there.</em>
</p><p><em>"G-Gon...hel-..." Ging tried to call out to his son, but was quickly enveloped by the ash</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"GING!" Gon yelled at the ash trying to see if he'd hear any answer. But there was none. The only thing he saw was the disheveled body of his father after the ash had thrown him out. Gon cried the whole way to the Hunter Association building in York New. He had avoided every pile of ash and every person that was there.</em>
</p><p>Back to the present...</p><p>Gon's POV</p><p>Just the thought of that made me tear up. I really hope Killua's here though, I could really use one of his hugs. That's when the door slammed open. A tear stricken Killua came inside and looked around, probably looking for someone he recognized. He turned and saw me. He started running at me and tackled me into a hug.</p><p>"G-gon *sniff* s-she's dead..." He told me while crying violently.</p><p>"Whose dead?" I asked him gently.</p><p>"A-Alluka *sniff*" More crying followed that sentence.</p><p>"Oh...Ging's dead too..." I told him while looking down.</p><p>"R-Really? I'm so sorry.." He said to me with a sad expression on his face. He knew I hadn't known my dad for too long. Only a small 4 years. In which he spent more time focusing on his work then actually paying attention to me.</p><p>"Yea...but having Alluka die, that must've been really bad.." I looked at him.</p><p>"I-It was...I tried so hard to get her out of the ash, but she just sunk in. The last thing I saw of her was her head...she didn't have any eyes.." He told me.</p><p>"Oh wow...that must have been scary..." I said to him.</p><p>"It really was...I felt the way I did when you killed Pitou, I couldn't do anything and I hate myself for it." He continued. "I just feel like I'm never going to be able to save anyone I love, there always getting hurt because of me.."</p><p>"Wait..you love me?" I asked him in a confused voice.</p><p>"W-What not like that, Baka!!" He yelled as his face turned red.</p><p>"Hahahahaha! You should see your face, Killu! It's redder than a tomato!" I told him while laughing, the sadness of Ging and Alluka's deaths dimming a bit.</p><p>"We should go see what they called us here for." I said to him as I got up from the seat.</p><p>"Yea.." He said as the sadness came back and his face returned to its sad state. We got up and walked to the receptionist.</p><p>"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked us.</p><p>"The chairman asked for us." I told her.</p><p>"Hunter licenses?" She requested.</p><p>"Here you go!" I said as me and Killua gave her our licenses.</p><p>"Okay, Mr. Zoldyck and Mr. Freecss you may go up!" She said cheerily.</p><p>
  <em>To Be Continued...</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I will try to update as much as I can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>